Pitt County, North Carolina
Pitt County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. It is included in the Greenville Metropolitan Statistical Area. As one of the fastest growing centers in the state, the county has seen a population boom since 1990. In 2000, the population was 133,798. In 2006, it was estimated that the county's population was over 175,000. Its county seat is Greenville6. History The county was formed in 1760 from Beaufort County, though the legislative act that created it did not become effective until January 1, 1761. It was named for William Pitt the Elder, who was then Secretary of State for the Southern Department and Leader of the House of Commons. William Pitt was an English statesman and orator, born in London, England, UK. He studied at Oxford University and in 1731, Pitt joined the army. Pitt led the young "Patriot" Whigs and in 1756 became secretary of state, where he was a pro-freedom speaker in British Colonial government. Law and government Pitt County is a member of the Mid-East Commission regional council of governments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,696 km² (655 sq mi). 1,688 km² (652 sq mi) of it is land and 8 km² (3 sq mi) of it (0.49%) is water. Townships The county is divided into seventeen townships: Arthur, Ayden, Belvoir, Bethel, Black Jack, Carolina(Stokes), Chicod, Falkland, Farmville, Fountain, Greenville, Grifton, Grimesland, Pactolus, Simpson, Swift Creek, and Winterville. Adjacent Counties *Martin County - northeast *Beaufort County - east *Craven County - south-southeast *Lenoir County - south-southwest *Greene County - southwest *Wilson County - west *Edgecombe County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 133,798 people, 52,539 households, and 32,258 families residing in the county. The population density was 79/km² (205/sq mi). There were 58,408 housing units at an average density of 35/km² (90/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 62.08% White, 33.65% Black or African American, 0.27% Native American, 1.08% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 1.80% from other races, and 1.09% from two or more races. 3.15% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 52,539 households out of which 29.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.40% were married couples living together, 14.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.60% were non-families. 28.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county the population was spread out with 23.60% under the age of 18, 17.50% from 18 to 24, 29.90% from 25 to 44, 19.40% from 45 to 64, and 9.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 90.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,868, and the median income for a family was $43,971. Males had a median income of $31,962 versus $25,290 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,243. About 13.50% of families and 20.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.60% of those under age 18 and 20.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Ayden *Bethel *Falkland *Farmville *Fountain *Greenville *Grifton *Grimesland *Simpson *Stokes *Winterville Educational institutions * East Carolina University * Pitt Community College Transportation Pitt County is roughly 20 miles east of Interstate 95, which is a part of the largest state highway system in the nation. US Airways serves the Pitt-Greenville Airport daily with connecting flights to Philadelphia International Airport, Raleigh-Durham International, and Charlotte Douglas International. The County has two railroads that operate seven days a week, and is approximately two hours drive from three deep water ports. Photos of Pitt County Photos of Pitt County as found on Flickr External links *North Carolina Travel and Tourism Website *Pitt County Relocation Information *Pitt County government official website Category:Established in 1760 Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Pitt County, North Carolina Category:Greenville, North Carolina metropolitan area